The present invention relates generally to housings for such electrical fixtures as convenience outlets, switches and the like, and more particularly to electrical outlet boxes adapted for installation in exterior walls or other locations where repeated exposure to moisture is likely.
In the relatively recent past, the convenience of and requirement for providing electrical outlet receptacles, electrical switches and the like, on the exterior wall of such structures as residences, homes, mobile homes, garages, apartments, certain industrial business buildings, etc. has become well recognized. In order to provide such exteriorly located electrical fixtures, the electrical outlet box which will house the fixture must be installed in a manner to prevent the risk of moisture entering the enclosure.
Currently, exteriorly located electrical fixtures are installed in an outlet box which is first mounted to a supporting stud. The sheathing and the exterior veneer (e.g., brick, stucco, stone-work, shingle, etc.) are attached to the stud, whereafter a suitably proportioned opening is formed in the sheathing and exterior facade to expose the fixture when installed in the box. After the fixture is wired, a coverplate is mounted over the front of the box to seal-off its front edges. In addition, a gasket and/or caulking are usually applied in the space between the back of the coverplate and the outer surface of the exterior facade to prevent moisture from seeping into any gap between the box itself and the opening in the exterior wall.
However, it is very difficult to form a truly water-tight seal at the interface between the back of the coverplate (or the box itself) and the outer surface of the exterior wall adjacent the opening, particularly if the exterior facade has a roughened surface such as stucco, or a porous surface such as brick. In addition, the caulking and/or gasket may fail due to aging or shrinking over time. In either event, moisture may seep past the seal and into the space between the box and the wall opening. The moisture may thence simply flow along an outer surface of the electrical outlet box and leak into the box via the cable-entry ports, wherein it may cause a short circuit or such dangers as are well known in the art.
One approach for overcoming the foregoing disadvantages is to provide sealed conduits leading into and out of the box. The conduits are secured to the box in a moisture-proof manner and an electrical cable can be inserted into the box through the conduits. For example, cast aluminum boxes have been made which have threaded openings formed in sidewall portions so that exteriorly threaded conduits can be attached to the box. However, such structures are significantly more expensive to fabricate than the usual electrical outlet box and require additional materials in the form of the conduits. In addition, time-consuming installation and wiring procedures are required, thereby further increasing the expense of the procedures over those for the usual interior outlet boxes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box adapted to provide moisture-proof enclosure for an electrical fixture. Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box adapted to provide moisture-proof enclosure for electrical fixtures, which can be installed in the exterior walls of new structures as well as existing structures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box adapted to provide moisture-proof enclosure for electrical fixtures which can be made in a unitary or integral structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box adapted to provide moisture-proof enclosure for electrical fixtures, which can be integrally made from a moldable plastic material.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box adapted to provide moisture-proof enclosure of an electrical fixture, despite the failure or absence of caulking or the like between the box and opening in the wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box adapted to provide moisture-proof enclosure for an electrical fixture, which does not require sealed conduits, or the like, for leading the electrical conductors into or out of the box.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical outlet box adapted to provide moisture-proof enclosure of an electrical fixture, which is substantially simple to install and about as easy to wire as conventional outlet boxes located in the interior walls of a structure and can be easily installed in existing structures as well as structures under construction.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part above and in part below. In addition, these and other objects and advantages will become apparent herefrom, or may be appreciated by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the structures, instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements and improvements, herein shown and described.